Continuous monitoring of vital signs including blood pressure, may aid in detecting and diagnosing many conditions. Using continuous monitoring, a subject may be able to perform his or her normal everyday activities, such as work, sleep, and relaxation while vital signs are determined. In addition, to avoid influencing the measurements, the subject may have no perception of when measurements are performed.
Measuring characteristics used in determined vital signs and/or measuring vital signs may be perturbed by body movements, such as movements of limbs or movements associated with respiration. The perturbations are particularly pronounced when monitoring is performed under conditions in which the subject is allowed or encouraged to act freely. These movements may introduce artifacts that could perturb measurements used in determining a subject's vital signs. As a result, this may lead to the subject's vital signs being inaccurate.